


Something Wild

by AlxSteele



Series: Through The Looking Glass [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Malec, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the AU of This World Inverted: Simon can’t possibly have such bad luck in every universe, can he? Also, will Alec and Magnus finally get some (mildly) sexy times?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wild

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, I'm way too tired to title and synopsis and tag tonight, so sorry for the lame job. =)
> 
> So there was some…speculation about this when I posted last, about what this part would entail and honestly, it’s just a short thing that I wanted to write before the end so I hope it’s not disappointing!
> 
> Title from Something Wild by Lindsey Stirling

The Hotel Dumort was about as lovely as its name suggested, Alec thought, following Magnus up to the building.

Inside, it was fairly nice, all though very dark. Magnus walked quickly, he’d summoned a portal for them that had let them out right side the hotel so only minutes had passed since Alec had talked to Izzy but he was desperate to find her.

Alec’s mind spun, trying to puzzle out everything Isabelle had told him over the phone. She’d said something about Simon never showing up at the party and when they tracked his phone they found him at Pandemonium and when they got there… Alec shook his head, all she’d said was that they were too late. And then Raphael had called Magnus and Magnus had said something about vampires…

Alec looked up as they hurried upstairs where Raphael waited for them in a large room up on the second floor. He was surrounded by a few other people — vampires, Alec realized, eying them. Raphael was dressed in a dark red suit with an unhappy look on his face.

“What happened?” Magnus asked, completely in control as he flounced into the room, all eyes turning to him.

Raphael stepped up, frowning, his whole face working to show his disdain of the entire situation. Even Alec, who barely knew Raphael, could recognize the expression. “The mundane came back to the club, I’m told he was trying to set up a…gig for his band?” Raphael waved his hand like he couldn’t be bothered with such things. “He was attacked.”

“And?” Magnus asked, stepping forward.

Alec glanced around but couldn’t find Izzy or Clary anywhere.

“ _And_ ,” Raphael added. “Someone, I’m told, fed him blood while he was at the club with you. Likely, he’s been feeling the pull of Pandemonium for a while, drawn to whoever fed him.”

“How long do we have?” Magnus asked. Alec had never seen Magnus like this before so…in charge.

“Till sunrise,” Raphael replied, sighing. He ran a hand over his face, the only sign he’d shown of caring at all.

Most of what they said was going right over Alec’s head, he didn’t care, all he cared about, was finding Isabelle.

“Where’s Izzy?” he finally asked, unable to hold back any longer.

Raphael glanced at him slowly, before nodding towards a door behind him, “In there.”

Magnus moved to the door first, moving fast, everything about him serious, in fix-it mode. Taking control. Alec followed half a step behind him and, after a moment, Raphael joined them.

What Alec saw next; he was sure he’d never forget. They entered a small room filled with artifacts, a small couch off to the side. The couch, where Simon was laid out and he was…

“Dead,” Izzy said, looking up at Alec, her eyes wider than he’d ever seen, her face pale.

***

Simon was definitely dead, Magnus thought, staring down the mundane. He was pale, his glasses were missing, and there was clearly next to no blood left in his body.

Magnus rubbed his temples, frowning. He remembered finding Simon passed out at Raphael’s club when Magnus had let them go to Pandemonium with him. Something must’ve happened to him then and Magnus was too busy dealing with his own drama to even notice…

Alec moved to Isabelle’s side, pulling her into a tight hug. She hid her face briefly in Alec’s shoulder and Magnus saw Alec’s arms tightening around her so much he worried she couldn’t breathe.

Simon was on the couch, arms hanging lifelessly over the edge. Clary kneeled next to him, tears streaming down her face. Jace was shell shocked, standing behind the couch and looking down on Simon with a blank expression.

“Was it Camille?” Magnus asked. He had no real reason to suspect her except that…she was Camille.

“Who’s Camille?” Izzy interrupted before Raphael could reply.

***

“He’s been acting weird you know? But I mean…I thought it was nothing. And he mentioned feeling strange ever since that night at the club but I didn’t think…and now…”

Alec’s arms tightened around Isabelle as she rambled. She pressed her face into his shoulder for a minute, taking a deep breath before pulling back.

Alec looked her over but she was fine, besides the red eyes and accelerated heartbeat. She looked up at Alec, looking completely lost and it broke his heart.

“Iz—” he started when Magnus asked.

“Was it Camille?”

Izzy leapt on that, “Who’s Camille?” she demanded, turning to Magnus and Raphael where they stood on the other side of the room.

Raphael turned sharp eyes on Izzy. “Vampire bitch queen,” he explained in a flat voice. “Otherwise known as, Magnus’ ex.”

Magnus shifted uncomfortably as all eyes turned to him. “Yes, she’s my ex. She’s evil. Whatever. The point is, did she do this?”

Alec tried not to feel irritated or jealous, this was not the time for that, he reminded himself. But any mention of any ex of Magnus’ was sure to give him the same possessive feeling. Alec shook his head, watching Raphael and Magnus share a knowing look before Raphael looked away, hanging his head slightly.

“Yes,” he said simply. “It seems as if the bitch queen did this.”

Magnus shook his head, staring at Simon. “So much for her turning over a new leaf.”

Raphael snarled, revealing his fangs.

Magnus shrugged it off, turning to Raphael and asking quietly, “Have you told them the options?”

Alec, thoroughly lost, looked back to Raphael, who nodded.

Clary spit out, “Oh he told us. Let him die or…or let him become a _monster_.”

***

Magnus’ heart raced but he forced himself to stay calm, to look at the situation like any other job. And, most importantly, not think about Camille and what he would like to do to her right then…

***

 “So he can rise?” Magnus asked, surveying the situation with a calm ease that Alec found reassuring.

After a moment, Raphael nodded. “Or, you can just…let him go.”

Alec flinched, looking away.

Clary let out a sob then, moving toward the back of the couch and folding into Jace’s side. Jace didn’t look too steady himself. Izzy however, was all calm. After Alec had let her go, she’d moved to sit at Simon’s side, running a hand through his hair. Alec could see her working through the problem in her head, going over all the variables and trying to look at it rationally, even while the person she was in love with, lay dead at her feet.

“I tried, Magnus,” Raphael said, gazing pleading and Alec started to get more of a sense of their relationship; Raphael didn’t want to disappoint Magnus. “But I wasn’t fast enough. They…Camille, she was too fast. By the time I smelled the blood she was gone and he was… I will find her and I will make her pay,” he promised, gaze alight with anger even though no sign of it showed on his face.

“I know,” Magnus said, laying a hand on the vampire’s arm before stepping past him.

Magnus stopped next to Izzy. “What do we do?” she whispered.

Magnus took a deep breath and Alec was continually surprised by how calm he was, in his element there. This Magnus, it was easy to believe was four hundred years old.

“You need to make a decision,” he said, softly. “If you bury him, he’ll rise, but you don’t have much time. Or…you can let him go.”

Clary started forward then, “We aren’t letting him _die_ ,” she said, lips trembling but no more tears falling. “We’ll bury him.”

“Wait,” Isabelle said sharply. “We have to think this through.”

She stood up and began pacing. Alec knew from experience that Izzy’s mind worked better when she was pacing.

“He’ll have to drink blood right? And what about sunlight? He won’t be able to go in it? And garlic? Simon loves garlic.”

Raphael scoffed, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. “The garlic, is merely a myth. Though the sunlight will burn him and he will have to drink blood.”

“And how will he get blood?” Izzy mumbled, more to herself than anyone else.

“Butcher shop…hospital, there are ways,” Raphael shrugged.

“Right. Of course,” Izzy rubbed her palms together, frowning at the ground. “He’s Jewish,” she said suddenly, looking up and glancing back and forth between Raphael and Magnus.

Magnus was the first to catch on, stepping forward and resting a comforting hand on her arm, “I know where we can bury him, if you chose to let him rise.”

Isabelle nodded, over and over, before turning to Alec. “What do I do?” she asked on the verge of desperation.

Alec’s heart sank, how was he supposed to know what to do? But this was his job, protect her. Protect Jace who looked on the verge of falling apart himself.

“I don’t know what to do,” Izzy whispered. Everyone else was silent, the room may as well have been a graveyard.

Alec sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair.

“I mean…” Izzy said softly, stepping closer to Simon. “I want him back, right? But…what if he hates me for it?”

Alec stepped forward, putting a reassuring arm around Izzy and letting her rest her head on his shoulder. “This is Simon, Iz, he’ll think it’s awesome. And he could never hate you.”

“At first,” Izzy said, moving to pace again. “At first, he’ll think it’s awesome and then what?”

Alec frowned. He didn’t know what to do, what to say, he couldn’t fix this.

“He’s _dead_.”

Magnus stepped up for him, looking at Isabelle and Clary both. “You’re his family,” Magnus said softly. “You decide…you pick whichever choice you can live with and trust him…to trust you.”

***

Magnus hated graveyards and burials of any kind. He’d spent too much of his life around places like that, performing one ritual or another.

It had only taken Isabelle and Clary a few minutes of determined whispering to make a decision. They’d set out to bury Simon immediately. Magnus offered to fetch blood so by the time he joined them, the hole was almost done. Jace and Raphael dug, Alec sat next to Clary and Izzy who both stared blankly at Simon’s body.

Magnus joined them, sitting on the grass. Alec leaned up against him, whispering, “Nothing’s ever going to have a normal, simple explanation again, is it?”

Magnus forced a laugh and shook his head. His stomach tied itself into tighter and tighter knots as he tried to keep his thoughts quiet. This was all his fault…

Turning to Isabelle, he said, “I’m sorry, dear.”

Izzy looked over, distracted, blinking a few times to focus. “For what?” she finally asked, voice a croak.

Magnus glanced away, heart hammering. “I’m the one who took you to Pandemonium, I should’ve been paying more attention. I should’ve known…”

Izzy seemed to think for a minute before, “Are you a vampire, Magnus?”

Frowning, Magnus shook his head.

“Did you feed Simon vampire’s blood?”

Magnus shook his head again, “No. But I—”

Izzy shook her head, narrowing her eyes. “No, buts. You didn’t do this Magnus, some…some soulless vampire did. And I mean…it’s Simon…of course he would get himself into this kind of situation,” she said with equal parts annoyance, anger, and fondness.

Clary chuckled next to her. “That’s true, just like Simon to die.”

And then everyone was laughing, except Magnus and Raphael who shared a confused look.

Alec bumped Magnus’ arm until he turned to him. “Don’t blame yourself,” he whispered, pressing a light kiss to Magnus’ cheek.

***

As they waited for Simon to rise — “He’s such a drama queen,” Jace said, “He’s probably purposely making us wait.” “Or taking a nap,” Izzy added — they amused themselves by watching Magnus do little magic tricks, sparks dancing over his fingers the whole time.

After an hour or more passed, Izzy stood a few feet away, staring at the freshly dug grave. Alec walked over to her slowly. “You okay?”

Izzy shook her head, biting her lip. She wasn’t looking at the grave, her back to it. “I’m never going to forget this…” she said. “Seeing him… Dead. It’s the most horrible thing. I mean…remember when I got attacked by that werewolf?”

Alec smiled, “When you almost died, like two weeks ago? Yes.” Alec’s pulse thudded dully in his wrists, he didn’t know how to fix this and he hated that.

Izzy nodded, not noticing the sarcasm, too distracted. “This…this is more painful than that and I’m not even hurt.”

Alec sighed, he didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t fix this for Izzy. But that… That, at least, was something Alec understood, how seeing the person you loved most hurt more than being hurt yourself. So he just put his arm around her shoulders and stood there.

Time seemed to pass slower than ever when you were waiting for the dead to rise.

Eventually, frowning, Clary turned to Magnus. “Hey,” she said, something dawning in her eyes. “I’m not crazy!” she shouted, suddenly, making Alec flinch and Jace jump in place, everyone whirling around to face her.

Alec’s eyes were drawn to Magnus, who looked away, hiding a grin.

Clary jumped to her feet, pointing at Magnus. “I’m not crazy,” she shouted again.

“Um, you might be,” Alec said, gesturing to her as she stood next to a freshly dug grave, jumping up and down and pointing at Magnus.

“No, I’m not,” Clary said, standing still and folding her arms. “At Alec’s party, the mad hatter one?” she said, eyes only for Magnus. “You were there and you did show me your glowing cats!”

Glowing cats? Alec frowned, just as Magnus cleared his throat. And then he remembered. The alternate universe or whatever, that Magnus had told him about. Magnus had gotten to the party because of the other Clary, hadn’t he?

“Right,” Magnus said. “Sorry about that, biscuit.”

Before Magnus could say anything else or Alec could comment on the biscuit remark, the ground started to shake.

“He’s rising,” Raphael said.

Izzy jumped to her feet, “Oh god.”

***

Magnus watched silently as Simon pulled himself from his own grave. Raphael cautioned everyone back as he threw the bags of blood to Simon. Magnus noticed Alec look away then, quickly followed by Jace and Clary. Magnus couldn’t blame them; it wasn’t a pretty sight even for Magnus who had seen more than one vampire rise. Magnus wasn’t surprised to note that Isabelle never once looked away or winced or did anything but stare intently at Simon.

Slowly, thirst for blood abated, Simon looked up and around. His clothes — tight black shirt and tighter black jeans — were covered in dirt, he was missing his glasses, and his hair was filled with twigs and who knew what. His fangs had popped and not yet retreated, blood dripping from his suddenly paler skin. And yet, he was grinning.

Magnus frowned, but found it oddly amusing as the boy got to his feet, looking around before asking conversationally, “What’d I miss?”

***

Alec snorted. Of course, that was how Simon of all people would react to becoming a vampire, standing there, grinning casually, asking if he missed anything.

Shaking his head, Alec slipped an arm around Magnus, leaning on him.

“Not much,” Alec finally said when it became clear no one else was going to answer.

“Niiice,” Simon said, nodding. “Where are we?”

Clary was frowning at her best friend, with a death grip on Jace’s hand. Jace was pale and shaking, clearly shocked even though he’d known as well as all of them what was going to happen.

“Simon,” Clary said, stepping forward slowly. She looked like she was trying to hold back a grin but it broke through anyway, “Bad news, you’re a vampire.”

Simon pursed his lips, smile falling for a moment before coming back. “No shit?”

Alec sighed, rolling his eyes. “No shit.”

“Cool,” Simon said, turning to face Izzy. “You’ll love me when I’m dead or…undead, correct?” he asked, mostly sincere, hardly kidding.

Izzy rolled her eyes before nodding slowly. “I guess,” she said voice just the littlest bit choked. She glanced away and then back, adding, “Unless Clary’s dad comes available.”

“Wait, what?” Both Clary and Simon said.

“Nothing,” Izzy said quickly and then she was throwing herself at Simon. Before she could reach him though, Raphael was between them, snarling.

Alec took a step forward but Magnus placed a hand on his arm, stopping him.

“I would not touch the fledgling yet, mundane. He could still be hungry,” Raphael explained.

Simon scoffed, pushing past him. “I’m fine,” he said, pulling Izzy to him in a tight hug and grinning at Raphael over her shoulder. “Who are you?”

Raphael rolled his eyes, “Mundanes,” he mumbled.

“I can’t believe I’m a vampire,” Simon muttered, pulling back and examining himself. “This is so cool. Of course, life changing, no sunlight. What about garlic? I love garlic,” Simon moaned.

Isabelle laughed, relieved. “Apparently, the garlic thing’s a myth,” Izzy explained.

Everyone was staring at the two of them. “They’re taking this a little too well, aren’t they?” Jace finally asked.

Isabelle glanced over after wiping the blood from Simon’s face. “Come on, Jace. I almost died like two weeks ago from a werewolf attack. Alec is dating an immortal warlock. And Simon’s insane, he’ll freak out later.”

Jace blinked, shaking his head. Simon looked up and over at him, “We good?”

Jace nodded, scoffing. “Of course.”

And then Clary threw herself at Simon and Raphael didn’t even bother trying to stop them. “I’m so glad you’re not dead,” she whispered.

“Undead, Clary. Thin line,” he replied.

Magnus turned to Raphael, a serious look that Alec didn’t like on his face. “You’ll handle this?”

Raphael rolled his eyes and nodded. “Of course, the fledging is my responsibility now, I will make sure he is okay.”

Magnus nodded, stepping back. “Tomorrow, we start looking for Camille.”

Raphael nodded before he turned to Simon. “The fledgling will need to stay at the hotel,” he declared.

Simon looked over, “Is that me? There’s a vampire hotel? Cool! Let’s go! Can I have a suite?” Simon started towards Raphael right away. “With a private bathroom, of course. Should I be worried about getting staked, by the way? Do I get to dress in the fancy suits now too? Can my band play at your club now?”

Isabelle moved to follow Simon, and Raphael stepped between them again. Alec’s eyes widened, as Raphael glared down at Izzy. But, while Raphael may have been a vampire, nothing was scarier than a worried and pissed off Isabelle Lightwood.

“What now?” Izzy demanded, glaring at Raphael who sneered.

“No mundanes,” he said.

Izzy rolled her eyes. “Look, pale guy, I don’t care what you say, I’m going with Simon. He’s going to freak out and he’ll need me. I’ll kill anyone who threatens him or me, myself, okay? So don’t worry about it.” With that, Izzy stepped around Raphael, grabbing Simon’s hand.

Simon turned to Raphael with wide eyes, “Don’t doubt her. She looks like a nerd but inside she’s some kind of equally scary smart and amazing warrior princess…” Simon debated for a moment before adding, “With claws,” and making a clawing gesture with his free hand.

Raphael glanced at Magnus, pleadingly or Raphael’s version anyway which was a stony expression and the words, “Kill me now.”

Magnus waved the little group away. Jace and Clary followed with Simon, leaving Alec and Magnus alone in the graveyard.

“Shall we?” Magnus asked, waving his hands and bringing another glowing portal to life in the middle of the graveyard.

Alec grinned, taking the hand Magnus held out to him and following him into the portal.

***

The portal let them out right inside Magnus’ loft. Magnus headed straight to the kitchen for a bottle of wine, Alec following behind and shaking his head.

Magnus, only just realizing he was still wearing Alec’s jacket, took it off, discarding it on a dining chair on his way past.

“Simon…a vampire,” Alec said, shaking his head. “Who would’ve thought?”

Magnus made some sort of sound of agreement, shaking his head. His heart was racing and he’d only just managed to hold back panic. Luckily, Magnus was good under pressure, had kept his head, kept his cool.

In the kitchen, Magnus stepped around Church, who was headed for Alec anyway, and pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

His hands were shaking and his mind was spinning, all the thoughts he’d been denying fighting to get through. This…this was why he’d tried to break up with Alec. None of this would’ve ever happened to any of them if it weren’t for Magnus.

It was like Alec was sensing his thoughts, coming up behind Magnus, who was staring blankly at the kitchen cabinet chugging more than sipping his wine. Alec slipped his arms around Magnus’ waist from behind, pressing close.

“What are you thinking about so loudly?” his voice was a whisper, rumbling against Magnus’ ear.

Magnus shook his head, opening his mouth.

“And don’t say nothing,” Alec warned, biting at Magnus’ ear.

Grinning despite himself, Magnus set his wine glass down and turned around in Alec’s embrace. He stared at the buttons of Alec’s shirt. Then at Alec’s tie that was still perfectly tied.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered staring at him intently. It wasn’t a question or an urging, just his name, said softly.

Magnus sighed. Reaching out, he grabbed Alec’s tie, loosening it. “It’s my fault,” he said simply. “I should’ve been paying attention. I should’ve…”

Alec didn’t say anything, watching Magnus silently, waiting for him to continue. Letting go of Alec’s tie, Magnus sighed. “Things would’ve been less…complicated for you, easier, if you’d never even met me.”

Alec shook his head. Reaching out, he ran his fingers lightly over Magnus’ cheek, moving to cup his head. “I wish you’d think more of yourself,” Alec mumbled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Magnus’ forehead. “Who would’ve thought that a four-hundred-year-old warlock would be so…not confident.”

Magnus buried his head in Alec’s shirt. “I’m a mess.”

Alec laughed and Magnus could feel it reverberating through him. “Yeah,” Alec conceded. Magnus looked up, glaring. Alec’s face was soft, eyes narrowed and grip possessive on Magnus’ hips. “But you’re my mess.”

Magnus’ heart stopped, his breath caught in his throat. _My mess._

“It’s not your fault, okay?” Alec whispered. “Don’t blame yourself. Simon doesn’t even care. He’ll figure it out. And you’ll…you’ll find who did it to him. I know you will.”

Magnus swallowed, nodding slowly.

They’re eyes locked, Alec licked his lips and Magnus mimicked the action.

Magnus’ hands were on Alec’s shoulders, slowly, without looking, he moved them to grip Alec’s tie again, using it to reel him in closer and making his lips turn up in a grin right before they crashed against each other.

Magnus opened his mouth immediately, their tongues fighting for dominance as Alec closed the last bit of distance between them, pushing Magnus against the counter behind him.

Magnus gave in, letting Alec control the kiss, barely leaving room to breathe as he deepened it. Magnus’s hands still gripped Alec’s tie but Alec’s had moved, tangling in Magnus’ hair and then wandering down.

Magnus gasped, breaking away and laughing when, in one quick movement and impressive show of strength, Alec grabbed his waist and hoisted him up onto the counter.

Sliding onto the counter, Magnus let go of Alec’s tie, laughing before looking down into Alec’s eyes. The new angle put Magnus just an inch or so taller than Alec, nearly perfect.

Alec’s eyes were dark, his mouth already kiss swollen from their actions earlier in the night — well, last night, Magnus conceded, seeing as how the sun was beginning to rise. Alec’s hair was still too perfect for what they’d been doing, he noticed. For those short moments, everything was paused, in slow motion as they simply took each other in.

Magnus reached out, pulling Alec closer by his tie once again. Alec stepped between Magnus’ spread legs, grinning at him. Magnus moved his hands to Alec’s hair, messing it up good before tangling his fingers in Alec’s unnaturally soft hair.

“There,” Magnus whispered. “That’s better.”

That time, Magnus controlled the kiss, just barely letting their lips touch at first. When they did touch, it was slow and sensual, sending shivers through both their bodies if Magnus was reading Alec right. Magnus liked being taller than Alec for once, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss further, but maintaining the slow slide of their mouths.

Magnus’ stomach was doing somersaults, his every nerve ending on fire. He could feel Alec getting hard just as well as he could feel his own…little problem.

Even though it was the absolute last thing he wanted to do, Magnus forced himself to pull back.

Alec made a low, whiny sound that had Magnus pressing close again, smashing their lips together once more before forcibly pulling back.

They were both breathing hard, affected by how close they were still pressed together.

Magnus took a few deep breaths, staring at Alec’s long neck before moving to staring at the buttons on Alec’s shirt before the temptation to kiss Alec’s neck got to be too much.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, voice hoarse.

Magnus dragged his gaze up to Alec’s face, carefully skipping over his lips to meet his eyes. Magnus swallowed, “I thought,” he paused, licking his lips. “We were going slow.”

Alec tilted his head to the side, considering Magnus who, at some point, had wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist. Magnus released Alec, leaning back to breathe.

With that movement, Alec’s eyes darkened even further. “Screw going slow,” he said, lurching forward, lips crashing back onto Magnus’.

Magnus gasped again but quickly caught up to Alec’s kiss, wrapping his legs back around Alec’s waist, creating just the littlest bit of friction as he moved until he was just on the very edge of the counter, pressing close.

Alec’s hands moved to Magnus’ vest, quickly undoing the three buttons. Magnus took the opportunity to move on to kissing Alec’s long neck and working to undo his tie before moving to the buttons of his shirt, desperate to feel more skin.

Alec moaned when Magnus bit down lightly on the side of his neck, hands stuttering on the buttons to Magnus’ shirt.

“Why,” Alec panted, trying in vain to get even closer to Magnus who was trailing his lips along to the other side of his neck, running his teeth over Alec’s pulse point and making his breath stutter. Magnus was barely on the counter anymore, trying to get closer to Alec.

“Why are there so many buttons?” Alec finally managed to get out, making Magnus paused in his ministrations to laugh.

Magnus leaned back and snapped his fingers, making both their shirts fall into a pile on the floor. Alec’s eyes widened before narrowing once more. Magnus was grinning cockily and Alec seemed to take it as a challenge, first pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’ lips, leaving him trying to follow for more. Alec then trailed his lips down Magnus’ jaw, making him arch back, pressing closer. Alec smirked against his skin, moving lower, licking and nibbling at his neck, behind his ear. Lips trailing again to the other side and giving it the same treatment and then lower again. Down his collar bone.

All Magnus could do was lean his head back, giving Alec all the access he wanted, eyes closed as he pressed his head back against the cabinet behind him.

Magnus moaned, breath hitching as Alec’s mouth traveled lower and lower still. Down his chest, over his ribs, pausing seemingly randomly to bite, lick, and nip at various parts of Magnus’s chest as Magnus grasped desperately at Alec’s bare arms for something to hold on to.

Magnus made a horrible needy sound when Alec pulled back suddenly, warm mouth leaving Magnus’ overheated skin.

When Alec didn’t return to kissing him, Magnus finally opened his eyes.

“What?” Magnus asked breathlessly when he found Alec frowning up at him.

Alec looked down pointedly, and Magnus followed his gaze, worry quickly edging out every other…feeling. When Magnus figured out what Alec was looking at, he laughed. Alec looked back, clearly missing the joke.

“You don’t have a belly button,” Alec said. “I’ve seen you with your shirt off before. You’ve always had a belly button.”

Magnus smiled, running a hand through Alec’s hair and pulling him close again. Magnus hadn’t even noticed that his glamour had slipped when, every other time they’d been pressed so closely together, a part of Magnus had always had to be focused on that.

“I forgot to mention,” he whispered, moving his lips closer to Alec’s and watching Alec’s eyes try to follow. “I might have two warlock marks,” he said, pulling back again slowly.

Alec’s frown deepened. Magnus let his other glamour slip, most the time not even aware when he was doing it, cat eyes flashing.

“Right,” Alec muttered, breathless as his eyes locked with Magnus’. “Never use a glamour again,” he practically begged, before kissing Magnus’, quickly licking into his mouth.

Magnus wasn’t sure how long they stayed there, Magnus’ feet locked behind Alec’s back, writhing against each other for any little bit of friction, kissing, lips moving up and down each other’s necks, over jaws, down stomachs but never down further, never down far enough. They panted against each other, building up an unbearable heat before Alec finally growled, arms wrapping around Magnus and lifting him off the counter.

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh as Alec carried him into the living room, dropping him on the couch before crawling over him to join him.

“In a hurry?” Magnus whispered. The lights were all off in the loft, they hadn’t bothered turning any on when they first got there and had been a little busy ever since. The only light came from the wall of windows behind Alec, making his hazel eyes look even darker.

Alec stared deep into Magnus’ eyes, grinning. “Not really. I mean, I don’t know about you, but I’m in no hurry whatsoever, maybe we should just…pause this. Watch a little tv. Read a book. Go for a wa—”

Magnus cut Alec off, flipping their positions quickly, catching him off guard. Magnus pressed a hard kiss to Alec’s lips before he slipped down Alec’s body. Alec’s breath hitched, “Or not.”

Magnus sat back, hand resting on Alec’s belt buckle, he grinned. “You sure? We could rent a movie if you’d like, maybe watch a nice long documentary…” Magnus suggested, moving his hand lower and then away from Alec completely.

Alec’s breath was labored, he swallowed a few times, before speaking. “I’m sure,” he said, voice shaking again as Magnus moved his hand back.

“Well, if you insist.”

***

Alec woke in the morning, only half conscious as he turned over in bed. Not his own, he realized, noting the silky sheets against his bare legs.

Feeling the warmth of another body behind him, Alec turned around again, smiling lazily when he remembered the night before. Sure, there had been bad things, the whole Simon becoming a vampire thing which was kind of a mood killer. But before that, Alec thought, smiling. And after that, he grinned.

Magnus was stretched out next to him in Magnus’ large bed. He laid on his stomach, head tilted towards Alec. Alec reached out, running his fingers lightly up and down Magnus’ back.

Alec was more awake then, laying with his head cushioned on what had to be a million fluffy pillows, running his hand up and down Magnus’ back until Magnus finally sighed.

“I’m trying to sleep,” he mumbled.

“I know,” Alec smiled.

Magnus groaned, opening his eyes. Alec’s breath caught for a second, unprepared to be faced with Magnus’ cat eyes so early in the morning. Magnus rolled his eyes. “What are you doing?” he murmured.

Alec closed his eyes, breathing deeply, the smell of Magnus — mint shampoo and magic — all around him. “Watching you sleep,” he finally replied.

Magnus shoved his hand away, “Well, stop.”

“And do what?” Alec asked, opening his eyes again.

“And sleep with me,” Magnus stated firmly, rolling over and into Alec, throwing one arm around Alec’s torso and cushioning his head on Alec’s chest. Alec curled his arm under Magnus, bringing him closer.

“If you insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo…I know I didn’t do a ton with the vampire thing and there won’t really be much more (just a small thing) but yeah. I just wanted to do this for fun mostly! Anyway, I hope you still enjoyed it, I really wanted to write Simon becoming a vampire for funsies!
> 
> OKAY ONE MORE UPDATE! THE LAST ONE. What do you want to happen? I’m curious. Also, when do you want it? It’s done, just tell me when I should post, do you want it like Saturday, or do you wanna wait? Also, follow me on [Tumblr](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/) (imawriteriwrite) to hear about my next fic…
> 
> I SERIOUSLY love you all so much. I can't believe I've written so much of alt!Malec's story and I can't believe it's ending! You're the best! <3<3<3<3


End file.
